


Teammates

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge is worried about his new teammates.





	Teammates

Sky wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Bridge had begun to babble.  
"I mean, it's just that the last time someone joined our crew, he turned out to be a real jerk. No offense. I know Dru was your friend and all, but he treated me like crap. I don't think I can go through that again. A teammate is supposed to be a friend. Z seems nice enough, but what if Jack is mean to me? I -"  
"Then I will kill him."  
A few minutes passed in blissful sience.  
"Do you mean kill as in kill, or metaphorically kill-" "BRIDGE"


End file.
